My Heart Will Go On (or not Better not)
by TheGallifreyanWinchesterOf221B
Summary: "I need you to help me find the Doctor." Rose said. Dean answers, "Doctor Who?" "Oh please!" the woman, Rose, snorted. "I know you know him, you travel with him with your new friends -those two in trench coats and a shorter ex - soldier." Sam fidgets beside him before asking. "How do you know?" "We need his help to return the cruising Titanic back to its time."


**Part of the SuperWhoLock ficlets from the page I admin**

* * *

"I need you to help me find the Doctor." Rose said.

Not trusting the woman in front of them in a least bit, Dean answers, "Doctor Who?"

"Oh please!" the woman, Rose, snorted. "I know you know him, you travel with him with your new friends -those two in trench coats and a shorter ex - soldier."

Dean's eyes widens a bit at that, Sam fidgeting beside him before asking. "How do you know?"

"Like I said, I work for Torchwood." Rose said, her expression turning back to seriousness. "We need his help to return the cruising Titanic back to its time."

"A cruising Titanic?!" Dean incredulously asked.

There's a flutter of wings and Castiel appeared between Sam and Dean. "Hello, Dean... Sam." the angel greeted then turned to Rose. "Rose Tyler."

"Oh the tan trench coated guy."

Castiel's face scrunched up confusedly, "I'm Castiel, and I'm an Angel of the Lord. This, this." Cas gestures to his clothes. "This is my vessel's... apparel. This is what he's wearing when he accepted me."

Rose huffed an amused breath at the angel. "Well, what can you do with my problem?"

"I'm afraid one of my brothers is the one who caused your problem." Castiel said, glancing at Dean then at Sam before continuing. "I offer my sincerest apologies for Balthazar's misbehaviour."

The Winchesters' looked irritated at the same time and turned their heads to the angel beside them so quickly there's a tiny snapping sound form their necks that Rose definitely heard, "WHAT?!"

"My apologies. But he is fixing it now as we speak. Gabriel has offered his help. Mainly because he is "amused" at Balthazar's doing." Castiel said with his famous "air quotes"

The angel tilts his head in a thoughtful manner, "Although with Gabriel being amused with it, I imagine it will take longer to solve your problem."

Rose sighed as her phone started ringing, putting it against her ear she answered, "Hello, this is Rose Tyler."

"Rose, its Ianto. The Titanic is already cruising away from the west coast of Europe. With its current direction, I think its heading to America."

"Yes, well. Dont worry about it. Its under control." Rose dropped the line then turned to the Americans in front of her. "Well, thank you boys! and Castiel, look out for your brother next time will you?" with that, the blonde marches out of the motel room without another word. Dean shrugged and walked to the fridge, bringing out two beers for him and Sam since his angel dont usually drink.

He's used to this. All the weirdness. Hell, he grew up with it. A man wearing a bowtie with a blue box with isn't an exception.

Although he did nearly killed the Doctor when they first met.

"I better check on them. Goodbye, Dean... Sam." another flutter of wings and the angel disappeared.

"Why does your name always comes first to him?" Sam complained as he drop his body on the chair by the table. Dean just winked at him.

"See you around, angel." Dean thought, directing it to Castiel who nervously gulped at the sound of Dean's voice in his head as he stood at the center of the Titanic's massive and glamorous center room -feeling hot under his clothing

"Feeling hot under the collar, Cassie?" Gabriel asked, suddenly standing behind Castiel.

Cas cools his expression back to his stoic demeanor and addressed his older brother. "Gabriel. I see you're already steering the ship away from Europe. Why not take it back to its time?"

"Oh where's the fun in that?!" Gabriel complained, sashaying his way to the stage in front of Castiel where a set of curtains opens revealing his... usual type of entertainment.

"Cassie! I see you made it here." Balthazar said, handing Castiel a glass of champagne. "Drink, it'll help."

"I dont need help. You caused panic to the Europeans. An agent of them visited the Winchesters." Castiel said, refusing to drink the champagne.

"Who?"

Gabriel is now sitting comfortably at the nearest table to the stage, definitely enjoying the view. The two angels appeared behind him.

"Rose Tyler is investigating this." Castiel explained. "She knows about us."

"And..." Gabriel said, laying his head back and gesturing with his pointing finger, "She can't do anything about us."

"Rose Tyler. Isnt she one of those who died in Canary Wharf?" Balthazar asked, now sitting beside Gabriel.

Castiel sighed, "Yes, but she clearly didn't, and a former companion of the Doctor. She is now working for Torchwood."

"Oh well, what else could happen?" Gabriel grins at Castiel and Balthazar chuckles beside him.

Castiel sighed and rolled his eyes. In a tiny attempt to irritate his brothers, he holds the champagne high on both angels aiming it between them before he disappeared –causing the champagne to drop and wet his brothers.

Gabriel made a stopping motion in his hand –making the glass of champagne to stop midway from falling. Balthazar chuckles beside him, leaning on his elbow placed at his knees as he stare intently at the show in front of them.

"Cassie, you sly dog." Gabriel commented with an amused smile and snapped his fingers. The champagne disappeared and he gets comfortable in his seat, whistling appreciatively at the show.

Castiel appeared behind Dean. The hunter starts, dropping the soap at the bathroom floor of the crappy motel room they're staying. Castiel quickly covers his mouth with his hand, and stared down at Dean –his left eyebrow raised in an appreciative way. Dean swallowed behind the hand holding his mouth shut, he can feel his angel pushing his hips at him –the soft fabric of his slacks making Dean moan. Castiel mouth moved into a tiny smirk, his eyes still holding Dean's gaze.

"Hello, Dean."


End file.
